


Long Distance - Chat Fic

by MosquitoParade



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Flirting, Categories will update, Don't take it seriously, Flirting, Gen, Kuwei is a little shit, Kuwei is gross, Long-Distance Friendship, Minor mentions of past Jesper/Kaz, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Rating May Change, Relationships will be added to, Teen and Up for language and more, Wylan DESPISES Kuwei, chat fic, established relationships - Freeform, it's a fanfic, just be careful, mentions of cheating, tags will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: (Mostly) Spoiler free chat fic.Short chapters, can be read at 3am when you have homework, gay, little to no plot, can be read after you finish your math test, switching POVs per chapter,notonly one character-centric, "no one likes Kuwei" mentality, and somewhere along the way became a lot more Kaz/Matthias.Name guide at the beginning of each chapter.Chapter 3 has a minor mention of a spoiler :)(This is a fanfic, don't take it seriously.)





	1. Wylan

**Author's Note:**

> How does this chat fic work? My informational guide is now posted and ready to help you enjoy my chat fic! - https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404986

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character names in order of appearance in chapter and usernames in order of use. May repeat.
> 
> Please skip if don't want username spoilers :))
> 
> Wylan: Whylan // Jealous Gay  
> Kuwei: Krybaby // Coolei Yul-Bae // Mouth dirtier than Kaz's hands  
> Jesper: Love of wy('s) life // Selling like HOTcakes  
> Kaz: Kaz Breaker of shit  
> Nina: Nina the Bicorn  
> Inej: Nin-nej  
> Matthias: Matthias

_Whylan is online. 7/7 People are now online! 8:46pm._

Whylan: Guys, how do you boil water?

_**Krybaby**  changed their name to **C** **oolei Yul-Bae**. 8:46pm._

Love of wy('s) life: You

Love of wy('s) life: You

Love of wy('s) life: Y

Love of wy('s) life: Dont

Love of wy('s) life: You dont

Kaz Breaker of shit: ...

Love of wy('s) life: Yuo d

Nina the Bicorn: put it on the stove for a while

Love of wy('s) life: You youyou

Love of wy('s) life: You don't know

Nin-nej: Is no one going to comment on Jesper?

Kaz Breaker of shit: Nope.

Love of wy('s) life: Stove

Love of wy('s) life: Hot

Coolei Yul-Bae: kinky

Love of wy('s) life: W

Love of wy('s) life: Water

Love of wy('s) life: Bubbles good

Whylan: Is Jesper having a stroke?

Kaz Breaker of shit: Possibly.

Love of wy('s) life: Im

Love of wy('s) life: I'm goin

Love of wy('s) life: I'm going to stop

Love of wy('s) life: Now

Matthias: WHO is spamming?

_Love of wy('s) life is offline. 6/7 People are now online! 8:51pm._

Whylan: Kuwei, I'm going to buy a plane ticket just to break your jaw

Nina the Bicorn: Whoa? What's that about, Wy? 

 _ **Nina the Bicorn**_ changed _ **Whylan** 's name to  **Jealous Gay**. 8:52pm._

_**Jealous Gay** changed _ **Coolei Yul-Bae** 's name to **Mouth dirtier than Kaz's hands**.8:51pm.__

Jealous Gay: Oh,

Jealous Gay: How'd that happen?

Mouth dirtier than Kaz's hands: what have I ever done to you, wylan?

Jealous Gay: I SWEAR

Matthias: I have an essay due tomorrow

Nina the Bicorn: You can always go offline, Matthias

_Kaz Breaker of shit is offline. 5/7 People are now online! 8:53pm._

Matthias: Wait.

 

_Matthias left **IF ONE MORE PERSON CHANGES THE CHAT NAME, I'M FINING THEM $8**. 4/7 people are online. 8:53pm._

 

Mouth dirtier than Kaz's hands: name _one_ thing

Nina the Bicorn: I bet he went to talk to Kaz <3

Jealous Gay: FLirting with Jes, he's my boyfriend

Mouth dirtier than Kaz's hands: I live closer to jesper now,,, you lost rights

Jealous Gay: _HE'S MY BOYFRIEND_

Nin-nej: Oh Saints

Nina the Bicorn: Kuwei, wtf, don't flirt with jesp

_Love of wy('s) life is online. 5/7 people are online! 8:55pm._

Mouth dirtier than Kaz's hands: I'm prettier than wylan,.

_**Life of wy('s) life**  changed their name to  **Selling like HOTcakes**. 8:55pm._

Selling like HOTcakes: what

Selling like HOTcakes: first of all

Nina the Bicorn: You can type again!!!

Selling like HOTcakes: Wylan is really pretty,

Selling like HOTcakes: and I just got him a gift for his birthday and I don't break up until 2 weeks after birthdays.

Selling like HOTcakes: @Nina the Bicorn, yeah, my phone is shit

Jealous Gay: *hides behind Jesper*

Mouth dirtier than Kaz's hands: Are you

Mouth dirtier than Kaz's hands: roleplaying?

Mouth dirtier than Kaz's hands: GROSS

Selling like HOTcakes: kuwei

Nina the Bicorn: :0

Nina the Bicorn: We don't talk about Wylan's rp years

Selling like HOTcakes: pshshhhshshhshh, hah

Selling like HOTcakes: *sux dick*

_Jealous Gay is offline. 4/7 people are online! 9:02pm._


	2. Matthias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character names in order of appearance in chapter and usernames in order of use. May repeat.
> 
> Please skip if don't want username spoilers :))
> 
> Matthias: MY HEART // Matthias // MY HEART  
> Inej: 14 toes // Inej  
> Jesper: Selling like SEX  
> Kuwei: Cuddle with me  
> Wylan: Wylan  
> Nina: Bi~flexible // THEBESTNINA  
> Kaz: KazB // Little Leopard

_MY HEART left **Safe for my Handsome Leopard**. 0/2 people are online. 6:11am._

 

_Matthias joined **$8 in DEBT**. 5/7 people are online. 4:28pm._

 

14 toes: Hey, Matthias.

 _ **Matthias** banned **Kaz Breaker of shit** for 2 hours,_ _until 6:31pm. 4:31pm._

Selling like SEX: It took you 3 minutes to ban someone?

Selling like SEX: Read it and weep

_**Selling like SEX**  banned **Wylan**  for 0 hours, 1 minute and 30 seconds, until 4:34pm. 4:32pm._

Cuddle with me: I

Cuddle with me: FCUk,

Cuddle with me: you have really pretty eyes, jesper

Selling like SEX: Thank... you..?

Cuddle with me: please, love me

 _ **Wylan**  has been unbanned! 4:34pm_.

Selling like SEX: I have blackmail.

Wylan: WHAT???

Matthias: I need to ask a serious question.

14 toes: Shoot.

Wylan: WHAT BLACKMAIL!?

Matthias: What's Kaz's favorite animal?

Wylan: WHAT IS THIS BLACKMAIL I'M MISSING OUT ON????

Cuddle with me: arent crows like his most favorite thing?

14 toes: He likes crows a lot.

14 toes: Oh, Kuwei beat me to it.

Selling like SEX: The sort of blackmail that affects you only as the person I send the blackmail material to ;)

Wylan: Who offered you a handjob?

Matthias: Crows?

Selling like SEX: ok, first of all

Matthias: Is crow the small one?

14 toes: @Matthias, yes.

14 toes: What are you two talking about?

_Bi~flexible is online. 6/7 People are now online! 4:41pm._

Selling like SEX: nothing

Bi~flexible: WHOA, who banned Kaz?

Matthias: I did.

Bi~flexible: What was he doing to deserve it? I need to know!

Matthias: Nothing

Selling like SEX: Nina, I need to show you something

 

Matthias2 received a PM.

 

Matthias: I have to go.

Bi~flexible: OOH WYLAN, THE BLACKMAILS SO GOOD

14 toes: See you, Matthias.

 

_Matthias left **$8 in DEBT**. 5/7 people are online. 3:43am._

 

(1) Unseen PM.

" KazB: Please get on our chat "

 

_MY HEART joined **Safe for my Handsome Leopard**. 2/2 people are online. 3:44pm._

Little Leopard: Fuck, it was a bad day today

MY HEART: What happened?

Little Leopard: The elevator was out of service, again

MY HEART: So

MY HEART: Let me get this straight

MY HEART: You, Kaz Brekker, with a bad leg, walked up 7 flights of stairs?

Little Leopard: Twice

MY HEART: What's the office's number?

MY HEART: I just want to talk

Little Leopard: Matt, I don't want to do this. I just want to complain.

MY HEART: Then talk to me. You know I want to listen.

Little Leopard: ...

Little Leopard: Okay, so, first of all, the coffee was absolutely SHIT today, like, not the normal 'kind of strong, but I can live with it' shit, that can be fixed, I love strong coffee. Today, it was like someone just ran it through water and that was unacceptable.

MY HEART: Completely unacceptable.

Little Leopard: Second, this 'office couple' was basically fucking across from my 'desk'. I'M JUST INTERNING HERE, FFS!!!

Little Leopard: AND I got the bad fucking shutters from seeing them rubbing all up on each other.

MY HEART: My leopard...

MY HEART: : (

Little Leopard: Don't pity me.

MY HEART: I'm allowed to pity you, you deserve some pity. You're working three jobs.

Little Leopard: Ugh

MY HEART: You don't get paid enough.

Little Leopard: Video call me, my connection is shit when I start it.

 

_Video Chat began at 4:58pm._

 

_Video Chat ended at 7:31pm._

 

_Little Leopard is offline. 1/2 People are now online! 7:31pm._

 

Matthias2 received a PM.

 

(2) Unseen PMs.

" THEBESTNINA: Hey "

" Inej: You keep disappearing, is everything okay? "

 

_MY HEART is offline. 0/2 People are now online! 7:32pm._


	3. Kuwei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character names in order of appearance in chapter and usernames in order of use. May repeat.
> 
> Please skip if don't want username spoilers :))
> 
> Kuwei: I'm needy // Bitch // Jesper's boy // You fucking wish // Kuwei Yul-Bow Down, Peasants  
> Wylan: Jesper's // Whore // Jesper's Boyfriend // piece of shit // My Sweet Baby  
> Matthias: Holier than Thy  
> Jesper: Wylan, boy, I LOVE YOU // Longboy  
> Inej: I love GIRLs  
> Kaz: Kaz Is Breaking My Heart  
> Nina: Ninanana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know exactly how this is going to go.

_I'm needy is online. 1/7 are now online! 6:16am_

I'm needy: oh

_Jesper's is online. 2/7 are now online! 6:16am_

I'm needy: ohhh

_**Jesper's** changed **I'm needy** 's name to **Bitch**. 6:16am_

_**Bitch** changed **Jesper's** 's name to **Whore**. 6:17am_

Whore: Leave my boyfriend alone

_**Whore** changed their name to **Jesper's Boyfriend**. 6:17am_

_**Bitch** changed their name to **Jesper's boy**. 6:17am_

Jesper's boy: no

Jesper's Boyfriend: Fuck off

_**Jesper's Boyfriend** changed **Jesper's boy** 's name to **You fucking wish**. 6:18am_

_Holier than Thy is online. 3/7 are now online! 6:18am_

You fucking wish: ok, fuck you

_Holier than Thy is offline. 2/7 are now online! 6:18am_

_**You fucking wish** changed **Jesper's Boyfriend** 's name to **piece of shit**. 6:19am_

piece of shit: I'm calling Jesper right now

You fucking wish: bet you won't

_Wylan, boy, I LOVE YOU is online. 3/7 people are now online! 6:20am_

Wylan, boy, I LOVE YOU: Screenshots or it didn't happen

peice of shit: already PMed them to you

Wylan, boy, I LOVE YOU: oof, Kuwei

Wylan, boy, I LOVE YOU: See you after your classes

_**Wylan, boy, I LOVE YOU** banned **You fucking wish** for 8 hours, until 2:24pm. 6:24am_

 

** You have been banned until 2:24pm for ' _don't harass Wylan_ '. **

 

_You fucking wish is online. 6/7 are now online! 3:00pm_

My Sweet Baby: My only pot is too small???

Longboy: Snap the noodles in half? You've never made pasta in your life, have you?

I love GIRLs: Kuwei's back.

My Sweet Baby: No

Longboy: I am sending you a pdf, it's not a virus this time, I swear. it's a cookbook

Holier than Thy: You can make pasta in small pot?

Longboy: Holy shit, everyone is going to starve

Longboy: I'm sending you the pdf as well, dude

Kaz Is Breaking My Heart: ...

Kaz Is Breaking My Heart: Controversial thought:

My Sweet Baby: You're an asshole for sending me this

Kaz Is Breaking My Heart: But, pasta isn't that hard to make.

Longboy: SHIT

Kaz Is Breaking My Heart: Even I can make pasta.

_**You fucking wish** changed their name to **Kuwei Yul-Bow Down, Peasants**. 3:06pm_

Longboy: I forgot your phone can't load images. Remind me and I'll call you later and I can transcribe anything you want to eat, babe, I'm sorry

Holier than Thy: I can make pasta without breaking the noodles small because I have a large pot.

Kuwei Yul-Bow Down, Peasants: oh

Kaz Is Breaking My Heart: MATTHIAS.

Kuwei Yul-Bow Down, Peasants: a _large_  pot?

Holier than Thy: Yes, Kaz?

Kaz Is Breaking My Heart: You can't just SAY that!

Kuwei Yul-Bow Down, Peasants: matthias~ you're single, right?

Kaz Is Breaking My Heart: You've invited Kuwei.

Kaz Is Breaking My Heart: ...

_Ninanana is online. 7/7 people are now online! 3:08pm_

Holier than Thy: Kuwei, you are not my type

Ninanana: Ooooh, Kuwei

Ninanana: Matthias' type is girls

Ninanana: And Kaz

 

Ninanana: Geez, did I tread on your fragile masculinity? So sorry that the rest of us are so open with being not straight that a **joke** offended both your white male asses _3:15pm_

Holier than Thy: I'm not straight. Kuwei's just not my type.

I love GIRLs: Oh

My Sweet Baby: OH

Longboy: OH!

Ninanana: OH!!!

Kuwei Yul-Bow Down, Peasants: rude

Ninanana: Are you single tho?

Holier than Thy: No

Ninanana: !!!!!!!!

Ninanana: What's his name?

Ninanana: What's he going to school for?

My Sweet Boy: How'd you two meet?

Ninanana: Is that why you keep disappearing?

 _Holier than Thy has left **I have $0.02 as my account**_ **balance**. _6/7 people are now online!_ 3:21pm

Ninanana: Fuck

Kuwei Yul-Bow Down, Peasants: how am I NOT his type?

Ninanana: I mean, you're pretty short

My Sweet Boy: Being an asshole isn't anyone's type

Longboy: That was a shitty way to ask him

Kuwei Yul-Bow Down, Peasants: is no one on my side? I'm just lonely.

 

_Kaz Is Breaking My Heart has left **I have $0.02 as my account balance**. 5/7 people are now online! 3:24pm_

 

I love GIRLs: We should change the name

Ninanana: Kaz seemed really quiet...

Longboy: Why? Wylan still only has 2 cents.

 

_Ninanana has changed the chat name to **Is Matthias Bi? Discuss.**. 3:26pm_

 

Ninanana: ;)

My Sweet Boy: How will anyone know about my financial trouble if I don't announce it?

Ninanana: Matthias just said he's not straight, and you two want to complain about money?

My Sweet Boy: Yes

Longboy: My boyf has 2 cents in his wallet. i'm allowed to complain

I love GIRLs: Both are important.

Longboy: I would like to say again that Wylan literally has _TWO CENTS_ to his name

My Sweet Boy: *shrug*

Kuwei Yul-Bow Down, Peasants: I have more than 200 dollars on me right now, jesper

Longboy: Hey, Kuwei

Longboy: I

Longboy: don't

Longboy: like

Longboy: you

Longboy: : )

Kuwei Yul-Bow Down, Peasants: that's not what you were saying last halloween when you confused me for wylan

Longboy: Wylan's completely over that

My Sweet Boy: I'm going to walk to your goddamn house, Kuwei, and I'm going to gouge your eyes out _for bringing that up_. Sleep with your eyes open.

Kuwei Yul-Bow Down, Peasants: my PMs are always open :P

Longboy: so are your legs

My Sweet Boy: OF COURSE YOU'D USE EMOJIS

 

_Kuwei Yul-Bow Down, Peasants is offline. 4/7 are now online! 3:33pm_

 


	4. Nina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character names in order of appearance in chapter and usernames in order of use. May repeat.
> 
> Please skip if don't want username spoilers :))
> 
> Nina: Ninanana  
> Wylan: My Sweet Boy  
> Jesper: Longboy  
> Inej: I love GIRLs // Inej // Inej, ninja girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor mentions of previous Jesper/Kaz :))

_Ninanana is online. 4/7 people are online! 4:06pm_

Ninanana: Sorry, back! The weather's getting real bad, but continue that thought

I love GIRLs: Oh no, stay safe.

My Sweet Boy: Matthias' boyfriend has to be shorter than him.

Longboy: Obviously?

Longboy: Like, Matthias is what?

My Sweet Boy: 6'2"

Longboy: 6 foot something?

Longboy: How'd you know that?

My Sweet Boy: Nina told us when they were dating

Ninanana: Wow, Wy, I can't believe you remember, that was years ago

My Sweet Boy: Also because he was always a foot taller than me

Ninanana: Oh

My Sweet Boy: I used to think about it every day...

_**I love GIRLs** changed their name to **Inej**. 4:14pm_

Ninanana: That's so plain

Ninanana: Can I change it to something fun?

Inej: Sure, but I have the right to change it back.

_**Ninanana** changed **Inej** 's name to  **Inej, ninja girl**. 4:15pm_

Ninanana: There you go, not too much

Inej, ninja girl: Thank you, this is very good.

Ninanana: I'm glad!

Ninanana: Let's make bets

My Sweet Boy: On Matthias' boyfriend?

Inej, ninja girl: Are we assuming that Matthias doesn't possibly have a girlfriend?

My Sweet Boy: I can only offer 2 cents, but if that's good, I'm in

Longboy: I LOVE BETS

Longboy: HOW MUCH MONEY CAN I PUT IN?

Ninanana: Okay, Inej is betting on a girlfriend

Ninanana: No!

Ninanana: Jesper, Wylan, we are not betting money

Ninanana: Jesper, you're so bad for Wy

Longboy: Me and Wylan will bet with each other

Ninanana: No one is betting

My Sweet Boy: Oh

My Sweet Boy: We're betting on whether his significant other will be blonde or whatnot?

Ninanana: Yes! Thank you Wylan, that's what we're doing

Longboy: Is shorter a given?

Longboy: I'm going with taller than him

My Sweet Boy: I'll go with brown hair, green eyes

My Sweet Boy: He liked your green eyes, Nina

Ninanana: oof

Ninanana: I'm betting black hair and dark eyes

Ninanana: Slicked back black hair

Ninanana: With an undercut

My Sweet Boy: You're just betting on someone who looks like Kaz

Ninanana: I'm betting on Kaz

Longboy: TALLER THAN HIM AND BLONDE!

Inej, ninja girl: I looked away for a second.

Ninanana: Jes, babe, you're picking very poorly :/

Longboy: Watch

Longboy: He'd do it

Inej, ninja girl: I've got to go, doing a fundraiser. See you all later.

 

_**Inej, ninja girl** left  ** _I_ s Matthias Bi? Discuss.**. 3/7 people are now online! 4:34pm_

 

Ninanana: So,

Ninanana: The power might be knocked out, there are super high winds

Ninanana: Are you guys doing something later?

My Sweet Boy: Are you expecting me to ?

Longboy: I'm making a betting chart

_**Longboy** shared a picture:_

bet(matthiasBF).png

Ninanana: Oh my GOD, I haven't seen your handwriting since SENIOR year

My Sweet Boy: I can't even believe you

Longboy: Sorry, Wy, it's not for you

Ninanana: Your bet is right, Wylan, don't worry

Ninanana: I'm downloading this so we don't lose it

Longboy: How dare you assume I might cheat and redo the sheet so Wy or me win?

Ninanana: I've witnessed you look off Kaz's worksheets and quizzes

Ninanana: also, you literally told me after you cheated on Kaz

Ninanana: Babe, you got a guilty conscious

My Sweet Boy: Please don't call Jesper babe

Ninanana: Sorry, Wy

Longboy: Ew, I remember that

Longboy: Who'd purposefully date Kaz?

Ninanana: Matthias

Ninanana: Jes, you're too touchy-feely for Kaz

Longboy: Wylan likes my touchy-feely

My Sweet Boy: You live too far away now...

 

THEBESTNINA received a PM.

 

(1) Unseen PM.

" JespyBabe: Don't tell Wylan, but I'm going to drive over to see him during Winter break "

 

Longboy: I know, baby

Ninanana: Fuck, that was loud

My Sweet Boy: Stay safe, Nina

 

 

_**Ninanana**  left  **Is Matthias Bi? Discuss.**. 2/7 people are now online! 4:48pm_


	5. Kaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character names in order of appearance in chapter and usernames in order of use. May repeat.
> 
> Please skip if don't want username spoilers :))
> 
> Kaz: Having less than two hundred on me // Little Leopard  
> Jesper: Zombie Werewolf In A Bulletproof Vest  
> Wylan: Vengeful Ghosts // My dad // Wylan's Sense of Humor  
> Kuwei: Beehive // An A-  
> Nina: Eating less than THREE meals a day  
> Inej: Inej // Kaz after Jesper broke up with him  
> Matthias: Animal Cruelty // MY HEART

_Having less than two hundred on me joined **Name yourself the scariest thing you can think of! (IT'S HALLOWEEN!!!)**. 6/7 people are now online! 5:09pm_

 

Zombie Werewolf In A Bulletproof Vest: Who's going trick-o-treating this year?  _5:09pm_

Vengeful Ghosts: Me, I'm still short enough to pass as a kid  _5:09pm_

_**Beehives** changed their name to **An A-**. 5:10pm_

An A-: my dad said halloween is for babies  _5:10pm_

An A-: wylan's a baby  _5:10pm_

Eating less than THREE meals a day: Wylan is not a baby, he's at least an adolescent  _5:10pm_

Eating less than THREE meals a day: That's the whole thing about being short and doing Halloween  _5:11pm_

 

_Inej joined **Name yourself the scariest thing you can think of! (IT'S HALLOWEEN!!!)**. 7/7 people are now online! 5:12pm_

 

 

Inej: Scary as in I find it scary?  _5:13pm_

Eating less than THREE meals a day: Any kind of scary  _5:13pm_

Eating less than THREE meals a day: Even jokes are good  _5:13pm_

 

_**Inej** changed their name to **Kaz after Jesper broke up with him**. 5:14pm_

 

Zombie Werewolf In A Bulletproof Vest: Pshh, he wasn't that upset over it  _5:14pm_

Kaz after Jesper broke up with him: You weren't there.  _5:14pm_

Zombie Werewolf In A Bulletproof Vest: Yeah, I was making out with a pretty homeschooled boy  _5:14pm_

Vengeful Ghosts: Don't drag me back into this  _5:15pm_

Eating less than THREE meals a day: Hey, guys, change of topic _5:15pm_

Eating less than THREE meals a day: I'm having a Halloween party  _5:15pm_

Eating less than THREE meals a day: Anyone that's going to be lonely or passing out candy can join the call  _5:15pm_

 

KazB received a PM.  _5:16pm_

 

Vengeful Ghosts: I wish I could  _5:16pm_

Vengeful Ghosts: How long will it be going? _5:17pm_

Zombie Werewolf In A Bulletproof Vest: Starting when?  _5:17pm_

 

_**Vengeful Ghosts**  changed their name to  **My dad**. 5:17pm_

 

 

Zombie Werewolf In A Bulletproof Vest: I'm doing a haunted house  _5:17pm_

Zombie Werewolf In A Bulletproof Vest: SHIT, WYLAN  _5:18pm_

 

(1) Unseen PM.

" Matthias2: Are we still doing a movie night?  _5:16pm_ "

 

_**Zombie Werewolf In A Bulletproof Vest** changed **My dad** 's name to **Wylan's** **Sense Of Humor**. 5:18pm_

 

Animal cruelty: I can't be online tonight  _5:19pm_

Eating less than THREE meals a day: That leaves Kaz, Inej, and Kuwei?  _5:19pm_

An A-: I'm invited?  _5:19pm_

Eating less than THREE meals a day: Yes  _5:19pm_

Kaz after Jesper broke up with him: I can be there.  _5:20pm_

An A-: I can then  _5:20pm_

Having less than two hundred on me: Busy with assignments all night.  _5:21pm_

 

KazB sent a PM to Matthias2 at 5:22pm

" KazB: Of course, I wouldn't stand you up like that. Tell me when you're done with homework.  _5:22pm_  "

 

Eating less than THREE meals a day: @Jes and @Wy, sorry, didn't see you guys!  _5:22pm_

Eating less than THREE meals a day: I'm going to leave to set up with the rest of the girls  _5:22pm_

Eating less than THREE meals a day: then at about 6 for me, I should be ready  _5:23pm_

 

KazB received a PM.  _5:23pm_

 

Eating less than THREE meals a day: I'll introduce you all to the girls, they are great  _5:24pm_

 

(1) Unseen PM.

" Matthias2: I am already done.  _5:23pm_ "

 

Having less than two hundred on me left  _ **Name yourself the scariest thing you can think of! (IT'S HALLOWEEN!!!).**  6/7 people are now online! 5:24pm_

 

 

 

_Little Leopard joined **Safe for my Handsome Leopard**. 1/2 people are online. 5:25pm_

 

_MY HEART joined **Safe for my Handsome Leopard**. 2/2 people are online. 5:32pm_

 

_Video Chat began at 5:33pm._

 

Kaz tapped his good leg as he waited in his office chair for the screen to load, telling him that the call had begun. Yes, he'd hated when Matthias kissed him and then sprinted off to leave. He'd also hated that the blond man had avoided him for months after. Even now, he still missed Matthias when he couldn't see his face, even though he knew the words that Matthias typed were still him, but, getting to see Matthias' face at least once a week, every week since Matthias moved away still made a bright feeling burn in him. It was some feeling he'd previously felt vaguely for Jesper and knew well from Inej. It was an affection for Matthias.

The laptop screen brightened for a moment and a polite noise sounded. Matthias had connected.

"Little leopard!" Matthias cheered as he existed on the laptop, his voice very pleasant.

"Hey," Kaz wasn't nearly as used to calling Matthias nicknames as the other man seemed to be with him. "What do you want to watch?"

"Whatever you want to," Matthias responded, "I just want to spend time with you."

Kaz glanced at Matthias' icy blue eyes, and his attention was absolutely swallowed up by them. Matthias had no right to be this captivating. "Sure," Kaz finally turned his head away, picking up the light laptop, "You said you really like horror movies?"

"Yes," Matthias had stopped abruptly, indicating there had been more, and Kaz knew it had nearly contained Nina. Neither of them liked to talk about Nina. Not because Matthias or Kaz hated her, but because she was Matthias' ex, and Kaz admitted one late summer night, when he may not have been sober, that he just didn't feel the same around her.

"Do you like horror thrillers, supernatural-fantastique whatnot, or psychological ?" Before Kaz had finished speaking, Matthias was chiming in.

"I do not like psychological," The word sounded funny on Matthias' tonuge.

"Cool, we have a winner," Kaz said, "I'm not feeling up to thriller standard tonight, let's watch some ghosts kill people," He hummed, setting the laptop down gently, angling it just so, making sure Matthias could see the large tv. Kaz had taken that said tv off the hands of a rather affluent family that didn't care much for it after they'd gotten a brand new clearer one. But, for the record, he said he'd stolen it to anyone but Matthias.

He scanned through the huge stack of horror DVDs he'd brought recently as a lot on eBay for less than 20 bucks, selecting one from the bottom, then popped it out of its case and into the VCR player he'd gambled off some moron. "Did you get your snacks already?" Kaz asked as he flopped back, careful for the laptop.

"Yup," Matthias said quietly.

Kaz glanced at the laptop, he missed Matthias a lot, and he'd only started saying it recently, but he had a feeling that Matthias kind of always knew it. Why else do you kiss someone good-bye? Or come up with tough nicknames for a boyfriend that hates 'baby' and 'babe'? Because Matthias missed him, too. Kaz knew it.


	6. Jesper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character names in order of appearance in chapter and usernames in order of use. May repeat.
> 
> Please skip if don't want username spoilers :))
> 
> Jesper: SUMMER BREAK  
> Wylan: It's too hot  
> Kuwei: Cutie Yul-Bo  
> Nina: El Nina  
> Matthias: It is actually a nice temperature here  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chap, trying to get the hang of writing this again.
> 
> BTW, no Kaz or Inej this chap :((

_SUMMER BREAK_   _is online. 5/7 People are now online! 2:12pm._

It's too hot: If you say one more word, Kuwei, I swear

SUMMER BREAK: Sorry guys

Cutie Yul-Bo: i'm adorable, you just won't admit it

SUMMER BREAK: I slept in

El Nina: Kuwei, bad move, dude

SUMMER BREAK: guess why

It's too hot: Jesper, ban Kuwei for me.

It is actually a nice temperature here: Why Jesper?

_**SUMMER BREAK**  banned  **Cutie Yul-Bo**  for 2 hours, until 4:15pm. 2:15pm._

It's too hot: Thank you

SUMMER BREAK: I'm glad you asked, Matthias

SUMMER BREAK: because I'm on summer break

El Nina: I mean, kicking Kuwei actually ruined your whole thing

El Nina: He's the most pissed that you're free.

It's too hot: Nina's right

 _ **Cutie Yul-Bo**  has been unbanned! 2:17pm_.

SUMMER BREAK: Kuwei, guess what?

SUMMER BREAK: Kuwei?

Cutie Yul-Bo: i was getting chips,, what is it, handsome

It's too hot: Thin fucking line

SUMMER BREAK: I'm on summer break

Cutie Yul-Bo: i

Cutie Yul-Bo: cant

Cutie Yul-Bo: believe

It's too hot: Nina, ban Kuwei

Cutie Yul-Bo: you

El Nina: Just wait

Cutie Yul-Bo: i have four more days in this hell hole

El Nina: What about the freshman, Kuwei?

Cutie Yul-Bo: they

Cutie Yul-Bo: they want me to stay the last two weeks with them for finales

Cutie Yul-Bo: they want me to carpool them

El Nina: Wow, and?

Cutie Yul-Bo: stop making fun of my strife

It's too hot: That's a big word for a little guy, Kuwei.

El Nina: Wylan!

_**SUMMER BREAK**  banned  **Cutie Yul-Bo**  for 2 hours, until 4:20pm. 2:20pm._

SUMMER BREAK: I'm not letting him finish that.

It's too hot: :)

SUMMER BREAK: That's the most passive-aggressive smiley face I've ever seen

El Nina: Oof, dude

It's too hot: I will illustrate my rage again

It's too hot: :)

SUMMER BREAK: Rage about?

It's too hot: Not letting your eyes witness Kuwei's dirty mind

SUMMER BREAK: I've seen his dirty mind and words too often. today I might even add.

El Nina: Why is everyone like this today?

It's too hot: Hey, Jesper

It's too hot: Is Kuwei sending you dirty things?

It's too hot: :)

SUMMER BREAK: Oops, sorry, my Dad needs my help like

SUMMER BREAK: right this instant, babe

SUMMER BREAK: gtg

It's too hot: I'm appalled

El Nina: omg, Wylan, you're so dramatic when you want to be

It is actually a nice temperature here: Goodbye, Jesper, have fun.

El Nina: Jes is a big boy

El Nina: He can deal with Kuwei

_SUMMER BREAK is offline. 4/7 People are now online! 2:26pm._


	7. Inej

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character names in order of appearance in chapter and usernames in order of use. May repeat.
> 
> Please skip if don't want username spoilers :))
> 
> Inej: Inej101 // Inej the Wonderful  
> Jesper: Jesper Longstocking  
> Wylan: WHYTHOUGH  
> Nina: Paranina // Nina the Great  
> Matthias: Mountainous Terrain  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missing out on Kaz again this chapter, along with Kuwei.

_Inej101 is online. 5_ _/7 People are now online! 4:30pm._

Jesper Longstocking: Okay, but,

Jesper Longstocking: Kuwei was actually fairly decent

WHYTHOUGH: Jesper, if you value your life, don't finish that sentence

WHYTHOUGH: Nevermind, you already did

Jesper Longstocking: Like, sorry?

Jesper Longstocking: But I think we've been judging him too harshly for things he's said?

_**Paranina**  shared a picture:_

proof_of_Kuwei_being_a_homewrecker(part_1).png

WHYTHOUGH: Please, someone tell me this is truthful evidence that Kuwei is indeed a homewrecker

Mountainous Terrain: Yes, Wylan. Nina has made a big picture with many little pictures of Kuwei's text. Nina has highlighted where Kuwei says sexual things.

WHYTHOUGH: Thank you, Matthias

Jesper Longstocking: I looked at it, and

 

Jesper Longstocking: Ok, first of all,

 ~

Nina the Great: How are you? Sorry, I didn't see you online until just now.

~

Jesper Longstocking: I think, Kuwei can be a civil human being sometimes

WHYTHOUGH: You're literally admitting that Kuwei isn't a good person a lot of the time.

~

Inej the Wonderful: Oh, hello Nina. The notification tore me away from the riveting drama of Jesper's horribly deteriorating love life.

Inej the Wonderful: I'm actually doing pretty well, thank you for asking. What about yourself?

~

Jesper Longstocking: None of us are tho,

Mountainous Terrain: Jesper, you should not keep talking, I think.

Jesper Longstocking: Matthias, you should keep to yourself, I think.

~

Nina the Great: : )

Nina the Great: Very good now that I'm talking to you!

Inej the Wonderful: You're always a highlight of my day.

~

WHYTHOUGH: Okay, you can be like this to me or Kaz, Jesper, but don't be like that to Matthias.

Jesper Longstocking: Don't act like you know him, Wylan.

~

Nina the Great: Aw, thank you!

Nina the Great: May I ask why you're not out doing some life-changing work?

Nina the Great: I'm trying to ignore my other tab, but they are just chatting up a storm.

~

_**Mountainous Terrain**  shared a picture:_

_Screenshot 201?-07-12 at 9.56.05 PM_

WHYTHOUGH: I actually do talk to other people, you know

Mountainous Terrain: This was yesterday.

~

Inej the Wonderful: Nothing was booked today, so I have a day off. It's rather nice.

Nina the Great: Oh my God, Matthias knows how to screenshot?

Nina the Great: You NEED to look at the disaster Jesper is creating,, 

Nina the Great: But not the link Matthias sent,

Nina the Great: If you value your innocence,,

Inej the Wonderful: Oh no, Jesper, sometimes you need to just admit you were wrong.

~

 

WHYTHOUGH: Wow  _4:45pm_

WHYTHOUGH: You're taking a while, Jes

WHYTHOUGH: Have you realized that Matthias can't photoshop and there is literally no way around this?

Jesper Longstocking: YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE THE PICTURE

WHYTHOUGH: :)

~

Nina the Great: Oof, I envy Wylan sometimes

Nina the Great: also his ability to just accept Jesps at his worst

Nina the Great: I envy that a little bit

~

WHYTHOUGH: But I know exactly what it's going to look like.

WHYTHOUGH: Like Matthias screenshotted Kuwei telling him a nasty, sexual thing right around the time when you would have been hanging out with him.

~

Nina the Great: It's a miracle that are still together...

~

Mountainous Terrain: Many nasty, sexual things.

~

Nina the Great: That's it, dude,

Nina the Great: it's OVER

Inej the Wonderful: I can't even imagine Matthias' face when he was sent that.

~

WHYTHOUGH: Oh, did you see that, Jesper? MANY nasty, sexual things, sent to Matthias. The least sexually driven person here.

~

Nina the Great: It was probably this:

Nina the Great: : |

~

WHYTHOUGH: Besides for Kaz.

~

Inej the Wonderful: Oh, I just got a call. I have to go, Nina, sorry.

Nina the Great: Aww, see ya! Have fun at your saving people thingy! I'll screenshot you how it ends!

Inej the Wonderful: Thank you, you're the best.

 

_Inej the Wonderful is offline. 1/2 are now online! 4:48pm_

~

_Inej101 is offline. 4/7 are now online! 4:48pm_

_~_

 

(2) Unseen PMs.

" THEBESTNINA: LITERALLY AFTER YOU LEFT

WHYTHOUGH: This is a very long pause. _4:52pm_

 _Jesper Longstocking has left **GENERIC**   **CHAT NAME**_. _3_ /7 _people are now online! 4_ :53 _pm "_

 

" KazB has invited you to  **We need to talk about Kuwei Yul-Bo**. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since everyone has a chapter now, and I struggle with writing for some people, I'll probably be writing for whom ever I want. Sorry :((


	8. Kaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character names in order of appearance in chapter and usernames in order of use. May repeat.
> 
> They all go by their names, there are no spoilers names this chapter.
> 
> Kaz: KazB  
> Matthias: Matthias2 // Matthias  
> Wylan: Wylan  
> Nina: Nina  
> Inej: 00Inej00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are missing a few again. Kuwei and Jesper :(

KazB joined  **We need to talk about Kuwei Yul-Bo**. _1/1 people are online. 4 pending. 5:00pm._

 

KazB received a PM. _5:00pm_

 

(1) Unseen PM.

" Matthias2: Good afternoon, little leopard. Is the chat you sent me with other people? How long should I wait for the other people to join so we are spaced apart good?  _5:00pm_ "

 

Wylan joined  **We need to talk about Kuwei Yul-Bo**. _2/2 people are online. 3 pending. 5:02pm._

Wylan: Hey, I'd love to talk about Kuwei. What's going on? Are we kicking him out?  _5:03pm_

 

KazB sent a PM to Matthias2 at 5:03pm

" KazB: Now or whenever is fine, darling. Your opinion is important to me and everyone else. Make sure you say hello to Wylan since he is on the chat.  _5:03pm_  "

 

Matthias joined  **We need to talk about Kuwei Yul-Bo**. _3/3 people are online. 2 pending. 5:05pm._

Matthias: Hello, Wylan, how are you?  _5:06pm_

Wylan: Riled up about Kuwei, you?  _5:07pm_

Matthias: I did not appreciate him saying the things he lusted for me to do to him, no.  _5:09pm_

Matthias: I am sorry, it takes me a little time to translate.  _5:10pm_

Wylan: You're fine  _5:10pm_

 

KazB sent a PM to Matthias2 at 5:11pm

" KazB: Matthias, what did he say to you?  _5:11pm_  "

 

Nina joined  **We need to talk about Kuwei Yul-Bo**. _4/4 people are online. 1 pending. 5:14pm._

Nina: Inej had to go do something life-changing, so if you sent her an invite, Kaz, she's not ignoring it.  _5:14pm_

 

KazB sent a PM to Matthias2 at 5:15pm

" KazB: Matthias. What did he say?  _5:15pm_  "

 

KazB: Thank you, Nina. That's good to know.  _5:16pm_

 

KazB received a PM. _5:16pm_

 

Wylan: Are we waiting on Jesper  _5:16pm_

Wylan: I wouldn't wait too long, he's probably off doing something and ignoring me  _5:17pm_

 

(1) Unseen PM.

" Matthias2: I am sorry, leopard, I had to find it.  ** _Screenshot 201?-07-12 at 9.56.05 PM_  ** _5:16pm_ "

 

KazB sent a PM to Matthias2 at 5:17pm

" KazB: Kuwei Yul-Bo sent _that_ to you?  _5:17pm_  "

 

KazB: Jesper isn't invited. He's obviously biased. I nearly didn't invite you either, so, take that as you will.  _5:18pm._

 

KazB received a PM. _5:18pm_

(1) Unseen PM.

" Matthias2: Yes.  _5:18pm_ "

 

KazB: Someone name reasons we should keep Kuwei around.  _5:18pm_

Nina: You're not being nearly as formal as you were earlier,  _5:18pm_

Nina: Something wrong?  _5:18pm_

KazB: Matthias sent me a screenshot where Kuwei left nothing to the imagination. I do not tolerate sexual harassment towards anyone.  _5:19pm_

Nina: OH! Kaz, I have the nastiest things to show you.

_**Nina**  shared a picture:_

proof_of_Kuwei_being_a_homewrecker(part_1).png  _5:20pm_

_**Nina**  shared a picture:_

proof_of_Kuwei_being_a_homewrecker(part_2).png  _5:20pm_

_**Nina**  shared a picture:_

proof_of_Kuwei_being_a_homewrecker(part_3).png  _5:21pm_

_**Nina**  shared a picture:_

KuweiisGROSS.png  _5:21pm_  

_**Nina**  shared a picture:_

Kuwei_flirting_with_Jes1.png  _5:22pm_

_**Nina**  shared a picture:_

Kuwei_flirting_with_Wy1.png  _5:23pm_

_**Nina**  shared a picture:_

Kuwei_trying_to_flirt_with_Kaz.png  _5:24pm_

Nina: Sorry, it took me a moment to find some of them  _5:24pm_

Wylan: I can't open or see any of them, but that's a lot  _5:24pm_

KazB: Matthias, don't look.  _5:24pm_

Nina: Fuck,  _5:24pm_

Nina: Sorry, Matt  _5:24pm_

Nina: Don't look  _5:25pm_

Nina: There's a lot of gross Kuwei quotes in there that you just don't want to see  _5:25pm_

Matthias: Please do not call me, Matt. I am not comfortable with it.  _5:26pm_

Nina: Oh  _5:26pm_

Nina: I didn't know that you didn't like it  _5:26pm_

Nina: I'm sorry, I'll stop. __5:26pm__

Matthias: It is okay, thank you for understanding. _ __5:27pm___

 

KazB sent a PM to Matthias2 at 5:28pm

" KazB: Wow, Matthias, that was really well done, I'm very proud. I know that was worrying you, but, you did great.  _5:28pm_  "

 

KazB received a PM. _5:29pm_

 

(1) Unseen PM.

" Matthias2: Thank you! It makes me very happy to hear you are happy with me!  _5:29pm_ "

 

KazB: So, what I'm hearing is a unanimous decision to kick Kuwei?  _5:30pm_

 

KazB sent a PM to Matthias2 at 5:30pm

" KazB: You're so gentle. I need to call you later.  _5:30pm_  "

 

 

KazB received a PM. _5:31pm_

 

Wylan: I sure hope so.  _5:31pm_

Nina: I think so?  _5:32pm_

 

(1) Unseen PM.

" Matthias2: I looked at one of the pictures Nina sent. I did not like what I have saw.  _5:31pm_ "

 

KazB sent a PM to Matthias2 at 5:32pm

" KazB: I told you not to look at them.  _5:32pm_  "

 

Matthias: Yes, I agree to make Kuwei leave.  _5:33pm_

KazB: Cool. I'll PM him tomorrow. But if he bothers a single one of you before then, tell me immediately.  _5:35pm_

 

KazB received a PM. _5:35pm_

 

Nina: K  _5:35pm_

Wylan: You will be hearing about it the second after.  _5:36pm_

 

(1) Unseen PM.

" Matthias2: The one with Kuwei and you. It makes me upset that Kuwei talks to you like that.  _5:35pm_ "

 

Matthias: I do not believe that Kuwei will bother me again. If he does to try, I will tell you, Kaz.  _5:37pm_

Wylan: Last thing  _5:37pm_

Wylan: I hate Kuwei and I'm so glad to see him go  _5:38pm_

 

Wylan left  **We need to talk about Kuwei Yul-Bo**. _3/4 people are online. 1 pending. 5:39pm._

 

KazB sent a PM to Matthias2 at 5:39pm

" KazB: Kuwei talks like that to any guy that moves, don't get too upset over it, he's not worth it.  _5:39pm_  "

 

Nina: I'm going to be back on the main chat  _5:40pm_

Nina: Which I am promptly naming something better  _5:40pm_

 

KazB received a PM. _5:41pm_

 

(1) Unseen PM.

" Matthias2: I would like to call you. As soon as possible, please.  _5:41pm_ "

 

KazB: Okay. I actually have work.  _5:41pm_

Nina: Aww, that sucks hardcore  _5:41pm_

Nina: See ya : / _5:41pm_

 

 

Nina left  **We need to talk about Kuwei Yul-Bo**. _2/4 people are online. 1 pending. 5:41pm._

 

KazB sent a PM to Matthias2 at 5:42pm

" KazB: Meet me on our chat.  _5:42pm_  "

 

KazB left  **We need to talk about Kuwei Yul-Bo**. _1/4 people are online. 1 pending. 5:42pm._

 

 

_Little Leopard joined **Safe For My Handsome Leopard**. 1/2 people are now online! 5:43pm_

 

_MY HEART joined **Safe for my Handsome Leopard**. 2/2 people are online. 5:44pm_

 

_Video Chat began at 5:44pm._

 

Kaz rested his chin on his fist, frowning as he waited for the familiar noise of Matthias connecting. It took several minutes, which it always seemed to do, as living an ocean apart often does, however, as Matthias finally did pop up on the laptop screen, Kaz couldn't help but smile a tiny bit.

"Okay, first of all: What upset you? Kuwei saying he wanted me to fuck him? Or that he wanted to fuck me?" Kaz asked, raising an eyebrow, watching through the grainy screen of Matthias' shitty computer's camera as his face got red.

"It is not-" Matthias cut himself off, bringing his hands up to feel his hot cheeks, "It is not the intercourse," The handsome blond managed eventually, breaking up a little bit midway through the sentence, which made him sound a bit like a robot struggling to say 'enter course'. "It is the flirting."

"Are you jealous of Kuwei?" Kaz suppressed the chuckle. Matthias was actually distraught by this, "You know Kuwei doesn't mean a thing to me, right? I didn't even know the guy."

Matthias made a face that showed his displeasure, "I am very upset with Kuwei! He gets to say-" The blond boy's sentence was cut off as he struggled to find a word, "Word meaning... meaning gross but also very bad," Matthias held his hands to his head, "Ugh, it is.... meaning very gross, not nice to say in front of women because they are innocent, that word!" Kaz felt bad when Matthias couldn't find a word because Kaz wasn't much of a wordsmith himself, but he sure attempted to help.

"Inadequate?" Kaz tried, but Matthias shook his head.

Still trying to find the word he wanted, he added more, "Sounds like anger or vinegar? Might start with a G or something?"

"Hmm... Vulgar?"

"VULGAR!" Matthias' head shot up and he was smiling, "Yes! Yes yes yes, Kuwei says very vulgar things to you, my little leopard, and I can not help feeling upset. You are not weak or small, but you are something very important to me and I do not want Kuwei saying those things to you," The smile wanned from his face as he began to talk about Kuwei until eventually Matthias' face was pulled into an intense grimace.

Kaz couldn't help but smile. Matthias continued to reaffirm that just because Matthias might care for Kaz does not mean he's weak or less masculine, it's really sweet. "So, you are jealous," Kaz smirked, awaiting the outcry he knew was coming.

"No! He is upsetting me by the ways he is speaking to you!"

Seeing Matthias riled up was a whole new thing. Nina had tried her best to, but he never seemed much more than mildly disgruntled, however, this Kuwei thing was really getting to him. "That's really gay, Matthias."

This calmed the other boy's nerves a little, his body language settling into the less aggressive position that he normally was in, huffing out a breath hard, "I do not want to see Kuwei talking about masturbating to your words."

There we go, that was what had really been upsetting the adorable big lug, "I know, gross, right? Only you're allowed to do that."

Matthias covered his mouth and looked away, face so red that the screen didn't impair it, "Kaz!" He said incredulously, "I can not believe you! Very dirty!"

Kaz chuckled just a little bit, sitting back in his chair and trying to comfortably stretch out his leg, "Matt, don't worry about it. Kuwei's going to be gone tomorrow and you'll never have to see anything he says ever again." Kaz said in a gentle voice, but Matthias seemed distracted, "Is something wrong?"

"Kuwei," Matthias grumbled, "He sent me a message."

Kaz rolled his eyes, "Block him."

"I do not know how to," The blond boy said, staring hard at the screen.

"Just, click his name and find the three little dots on the top right of the screen," Kaz said off-handedly, glancing at a notification that popped up:

(1) Unseen PM.

He opened the chat app again:

" 00Inej00: Hey, I'm just about to leave, but I did hop onto the chat. Since it was from about an hour ago and no one was on, I assume the major part of the discussion is decided. As for my side of the story, I believe that Kuwei makes everyone feel uncomfortable with his flirting and inappropriate language and timing. I propose that we address this like adults and explain to Kuwei that he has one more chance to clean up his act, that we are very serious. He needs to take "No." and "Stop it." as answers and stop pursuing others that have no interest in him. Wylan has gotten significantly more aggressive since Kuwei joined us and it will be more healthy if Kuwei leaves, however, I believe he deserves one more chance. After that, you can do what you must.  _5:49pm_ "

"Block?" Matthias asked loud just loud enough that Kaz could hear him.

"Yeah," Kaz nodded, "Inej sent a really nice message, so, I have to ask: What did Kuwei say to you?"

Matthias stayed quiet as he clicked on Kuwei's profile, which Kaz assumed was him needing concentration, but then he didn't answer after another few moments passed. "Matt, what did Kuwei say to you?"

The blond boy didn't respond, "Did it upset you, darling?" When there was still no words, Kaz cocked his head and frowned, "Am I cutting out for you, Matt? Can you hear me?" There's a slow nod and Kaz gets a little more concerned, "Matt, did he say something mean to you?"

Matthias shifts and Kaz was about to ask again when he began, "Kuwei said he wants me to choke him." Matthias stuck out his tongue and Kaz copied him.

"Kuwei's fucking gross."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaz kinda wanted someone for sure against Kuwei and that's why he invited Wylan.


	9. Nina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character names in order of appearance in chapter and usernames in order of use. May repeat.
> 
> Please skip if don't want username spoilers :))
> 
> Nina: Waffle House is a Saint // Nina // Inej is a Saint  
> Wylan: Wyland v1.3 // Wylan  
> Jesper: THIN like a STICK // I Didn't Come Back For A Fight  
> Inej: Inej // Backflip into your Heart  
> Kaz: Kaz Breakdown  
> Matthias: Matthias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Kuwei gets kicked, shit hits the fan.

_Waffle House is a Saint joined **NO MORE** **KUWEI!!!**. 4/6 people are online. 1:42pm._

Waffle House is a Saint: Can I hear a 'HELL YEAH'?

Wyland v1.3: HELL YEAH!

THIN Like a STICK: You'll get bored real quick without that brat to stir shit up

Waffle House is a Saint: Absolutely not

~

Inej: Why might Waffle House be a Saint?

Nina: They have saved me from numerous fights, which would have put me in jail.

Inej: Is that the only saint-like quality you need? Not to brag, but I believe I've done the same.

~

_**Waffle House is a Saint**  changed their name to  **Inej is a Saint**. 1:45pm._

Inej is a Saint: I can stir shit up, too, Jes _  
_

THIN Like a STICK: Bet you can't

Inej is a Saint: Wylan, my girlfriend is better than Jesper! _  
_

Wyland v1.3: I would argue, but I think he deserves to be told the truth right now.

~

Nina: Oh fuck, what did I walk in on?

Inej: They're fighting right now due to Jesper getting aggressive after Kuwei got kicked. I believe Wylan's ignoring him right now to make a point.

~

THIN Like a STICK: Kaz was a better boyfriend.

~

Inej: Kaz got really upset last night, he said it was because Jesper kept using him against Wylan like he's just a thing.

Nina: Was he crying?

Nina: I'm going to have to punch Jes next time I see him if he made Kaz cry again.

Inej: You know he has too much pride to tell me over text.

~

Wyland v1.3: Don't you compare me to him, again. You cheated on him for me. You told me that Kaz would shove you away from him when he was tired of you. Never, Jesper. Never have I or would I. Your ADHD doesn't bother me.

Wyland v1.3: But I'm using words that you can understand right now. I genuinely can't stand it that you might have been fucking Kuwei behind my back, or that you'd even joke about that to me. In front of our friends.

Wyland v1.3: I know you think you're unloveable right now, Jes. But I love you so much that it hurts. I miss you so much that I get stomach aches at work and during classes. I want you to understand that you are so, so loveable and worthy and I'm sorry I had to say it in front of everyone, but you never read my PMs.

 

 _THIN_ Like _a STICK left **NO MORE** **KUWEI!!!**. 3/6 people are online. 2:01pm._

_~_

Nina: Oh my god

Inej: That is utterly heartbreaking.

~

Inej is a Saint: Wylan... _  
_

Inej is a Saint: Babes, I'm so sorry _  
_

Wyland v1.3: I really do think he's fucking Kuwei.

Backflip into your Heart: Wylan, don't forget that you can always talk with me. Jesper's having a rough time and while we may not know exactly why, it's important to let him have his space so he can work this out on his own. It's not you, Wylan, it's hard for some people to sort out their own feelings without lashing out.

Wyland v1.3: Thanks, both of you, but I think I need to log off for a while.

Backflip into your Heart: Take your time and stay safe, Wylan. We're here for you. Matthias as well.

 

_Wyland v1.3 left **NO MORE** **KUWEI!!!**. 2/6 people are online. 2:07pm._

 

_Inej is a Saint has changed the chat name to I **hope everyone is ok**. 2:07pm._

_~_

Nina: That poor baby has it so rough. Jesper is so difficult.

Inej: I believe that Jesper intentionally makes it so hard to love him. I think that he doesn't know when to stop testing someone's loyalty to him.

Inej: As I predicted, I must leave your wonderful presence for a few hours. I will see you later and we can talk about your day then, does that work?

Nina: It sure does, see you later!

 

_Inej left **My girlfriend and me talking about proper grammar.**. 1/2 people are online. 2:10pm._

_~_

 

_Backflip into your Heart left **I hope everyone is ok**. 1/6 people are online. 2:11pm._

 

_Inej is a Saint is offline. 0/6 people are online!_ _2:41pm._

_~~~_

_Inej is a Saint is online. 5/6 People are now online! 6:04pm._

I Didn't Come Back For A Fight: Drop it

I Didn't Come Back For A Fight: Just drop it

I Didn't Come Back For A Fight: I'm serious

Wylan: Why won't you just tell me what's wrong!

I Didn't Come Back For A Fight: It's not important

Wylan: It is to me, Jes

Kaz Breakdown: Can you two get over yourselves and go to your own damn chat. I'm trying to talk with people I know, not get dragged into a whole dramafest between you two, might I add, again. You have two minutes to calm down before I ban you both.

I Didn't Come Back For A Fight: This is why I dated Kaz

_**Kaz Breakdown**  banned **I Didn't Come Back For A Fight**  for 24 hours, 0 minutes and 00 seconds, until 6:09pm. 6:09pm._

Inej is a Saint: Are you feeling okay, Kaz?

Kaz Breakdown: I don't want to be included in this. I had my time with Jesper and I don't need this.

 

_Wylan left **This is about Kuwei**. 3/6 people are online. 6:11pm._

 

Inej is a Saint: Oh, is Matthias on?

Kaz Breakdown: He's somewhere.

Matthias: Hello, Nina. I was busy.

Inej is a Saint: Hey, are you doing okay? Did the boys work you up, too?

Matthias: I am okay. Jesper and Wylan had been talking for a while, then Wylan upset him. I do not like when they fight.

Inej is a Saint: Yeah. They'll figure it out, don't worry.

Matthias: I do not worry. But, I have to leave. See you both.

Inej is a Saint: Have a good morning, Matthias!

 

_Matthias left **This is about Kuwei**. 2/6 people are online. 6:27pm._

 

Kaz Breakdown: I have to go as well. Finishing important papers and all that.

Inej is a Saint: Ok, see ya, Kaz.

 

_Kaz left **This is about Kuwei**. 1/6 people are online. 2:29pm._

 

_Inej is a Saint left **This is about Kuwei**. 1/6 people are online. 2:30pm._

 


	10. Kaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character names in order of appearance in chapter and usernames in order of use. May repeat.
> 
> Please skip if don't want username spoilers :))
> 
> Kaz: Little Leopard // KazB // Kazzy Pizazzy // Kaz // My Love  
> Jesper: Longboy // Athletically Inclined //  
> Matthias: Matthias2 // MY HEART //  
> Inej: Just Inej  
> Nina: Girlf  
> Wylan: Wouldn't Survive On A Deserted Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chap for everyone that really needs more Matthias and Kaz content in their life, also to make up for my absence.
> 
> Like I said before, this isn't supposed to be super plot-centric, so, sorry if you really wanted Jesper making up with Wylan chronologically. : )
> 
> Additionally, I've had this written and basically finished for almost two months now, but I'm sorry for any mistakes I didn't catch. I'm sick of it not being out, so I posted it.

  _Little Leopard is online. 1/2 people are now online! 2:02am_

 

_Little Leopard left **Safe for my Handsome Leopard**. 0/2 people are online. 2:11am. _

 

KazB sent a PM to Matthias2 at 2:13am

"  KazB: I can't sleep. PM me when you're online. I'm on the main chat. _2:13am_ "

 

_Kazzy Pizazzy joined **Why are goats ALWAYS sacrificed?**. 2/6 people are now online! 2:23am _

 

_**Kazzy Pizazzy** changed their name to **Kaz**. 2:26am. _

Kaz: Jesper? Did you fall asleep? _2:27am_

Longboy: Sorry, Kuwei PMed Wylan and it really upset him _3:04am_

Longboy: Don't feel like you have to say anything. _3:11am_

Longboy: If Wylan wasn't crying, I'd ask if you'd want to join us. _3:11am_

Longboy: I know you hate crying _3:11am_

Longboy: Kaz _3:15am_

Longboy: Kaz? _3:17am_

Longboy: Kaz??? Is something wrong? _3:19am_

Kaz: No _3:19am_

Longboy: You scare me when you don't talk _3:20am_

Longboy: I know that's your thing, but it worries me  _3:20am_

Longboy: Since you're kinda wishy-washy about life _3:20am_

Kaz: I'll leave. _3:21am_

Longboy: Wylan said he invites you to play uno online with us. _3:21am_

Longboy: Kaz? 3:25am

Longboy: We can play with three  _ _3:25am__

Kaz: No, I should go. _3:26am_

Longboy: K. be safe, man _3:26am_

Longboy: Shoot me a PM if you want to play later, we always welcome you _3:27am_

 

_Kaz has changed the chat name to **Even Crows Need Sleep**. 3:31pm_

 

_Kaz left **Even Crows Need Sleep**. 1/6 people are now online! 3:33am_

 

 

KazB received a PM. 3:40am

 

(1) Unseen PM.

" Matthias2: Good morning, my little leopard! I am on our chat! _3:40am_ "

 

_Little Leopard joined **Safe For My Handsome Leopard**. 2/2 people are now online! 3:41am_

 

MY HEART: What's wrong my little leopard? _3:42am_

MY HEART: Leopard? _3:58am_

Little Leopard: I'm sad and panicky. _4:00am_

MY HEART: I am sorry. _4:01am_

MY HEART: What can I do for you right now? _4:03am_

Little Leopard: How much time do you have? _4:05am_

MY HEART: 54 minutes. _4:06am_

Little Leopard: Start a call. _4:07am_

 

_Video call started at 4:07am_

 

Kaz waited for Matthias’ internet to catch up with his and suddenly in the dark of the ‘accept call’ screen, he saw how awful he looked. His hair was no longer in the clean, slicked-back style he always wore to work and he could tell there were dark circles under his eyes. He looked an absolute wreck.

He’d almost forgotten to press accept and quickly clicked it, meeting eyes with Matthias who was frowning before lighting up, “Leopard!”

Kaz, even as tired, sad and anxious as he was, smiled at Matthias, “Hey,” He greeted weakly. It was morning for Matthias, but he’d drawn the curtains. When Kaz had asked previously, Matthias said that he didn’t want it to be too bright for him. “Can you just talk?”

Matthias nodded intensely, “Of course!”

Kaz smiled as he brought the laptop over to his bedside table and plugged in his headphones. He situated himself on the bed as Matthias got up from his computer quickly, “I can read a book if you want.” Matthias said, bringing over a few to show Kaz. They were a bit hard to see due to the grainy screen but Kaz immediately recognized they weren’t in English. “They are in Swedish, sorry. I did not bring Dutch books home with me.”

“What are they about?” Kaz asked as he lay back into his bed, it wasn’t quite comfortable, but it would do. Kaz already felt his eyes getting heavy and his anxiety almost easing itself at Matthias’ voice.

“I think you would like Moomin. It is very popular children book,” Matthias said and Kaz could hear him flipping through the pages of a book, “I think we should read Moomin.”

“Shoot, babe.” Kaz breathed out a very satisfied noise, he didn’t care what Matthias read, he didn’t even care if Matthias read or ranted in Swedish. He just wanted to hear Matthias’ voice.

As Matthias started reading in a quiet, soft voice, Kaz could barely be concerned about much of anything. He'd finally gotten over the 'this is too good for me' stage in their relationship and closed his eyes and felt his soul rest easy, which it didn’t often do. He didn’t have to worry about work tomorrow or anything. All he needed to do was listen to Matthias and the funny words he said that Kaz couldn’t understand.

As he started to drift off, Kaz started to think about Matthias. He had been upset when Matthias kissed him, but now he kind of regretted not kissing Matthias back. He wouldn’t get a chance to visit Matthias for years and even then, he wasn’t sure he wanted to live in Sweden. It just seemed too cold.

But, Kaz did occasionally indulge in a fantasy where Matthias came back to the Netherlands and they settled down together, living somewhere nice, maybe a little one-story cottage or apartment in the city. He figured Matthias would like a stable, safe environment in something like a neighborhood, though.

Slowly, Kaz drifted off to thoughts of living happily with Matthias.

 

 

_Kaz joined **CROWS ARE SO SMART!!!**. 6/6 people are online! 9:12pm_

 

Kaz: Hey _9:12pm_

Athletically Inclined: I'm just saying _9:12pm_

Athletically Inclined: I can at least kickflip, and he can't. 9:12pm

Kaz: I need everyone's attention _9:13pm_

Athletically Inclined: I'm far better _9:13pm_

Athletically Inclined: Oh, hey, good to see you, Kaz _9:13pm_

Athletically Inclined: What’s up? _9:13pm_

Just Inej: Yes, Kaz? _9:14pm_

Girlf: Oh no _9:14pm_

Kaz: Can everyone say something in chat so I know everyone is listening? _9:15pm_

Wouldn't Survive On A Deserted Island: I'm listening _9:15pm_

Athletically Inclined: Pff, listening _9:15pm_

Matthias: Something _9:17pm_

Kaz: There we all are. Give me a second. _9:18pm_

Athletically Inclined: You've got it, cowboy! _9:18pm_

 

Kaz: I would like to address something very important: Matthias and I have been dating since graduation's summer and we'd like to formally tell you all. We were worried before that it wouldn't work out or that we'd drift apart after only a few months. We've been talking avidly since we started dating and it's really important to Matthias that I inform everyone about our status so he can finally change my nicknames and talk to me over main chat. We've both thought about this for a very long time and I believe I'm ready to tell everyone. Sorry it took so long, Matt. _9:33pm_

Athletically Inclined: I just about thought you died, but I'm happy for you both! _9:33pm_

Matthias: Kaz is my boyfriend! _9:33pm_

Girlf: :O !  _9:33pm_

_**Matthias** changed **Kaz** 's name to **My Love**. 9:35pm._

Wouldn't Survive On A Deserted Island: I'm so so so happy for you both! You're both such great guys and I was hoping you'd each find someone that really worked with you and knew how to respect your personal space, which I think this is great! I hope you both the best and feel free to be as gay as you want, Jesper does it all the time. _9:35pm_

Athletically Inclined: Yeah, cause I love you, Wy, and everyone should know _9:35pm_

Just Inej: I, as well, would like to congratulate the both of you. It takes a lot of work and bravery even when you know you'll be accepted. I'm so glad you trust us enough to tell everyone. I wish you both peace in your relationship. _9:36pm_

Matthias: Thank you, Wylan and Inej : ) _9:37pm_

My Love: That being said, I'm going to promptly pass out. I stressed over that for like, two weeks. _9:38pm_

 

_My Love left **CROWS ARE SO SMART!!!**. 5/6 people are online! 9:38pm_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a chapter or two left of content, so updates may be more "few and far between". I'll add whenever I can. : )


	11. Jesper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character names in order of appearance in chapter and usernames in order of use. May repeat.
> 
> Please skip if don't want username spoilers :))
> 
> Jesper: I'm dreaming of a Wylan Christmas // Jesper Bells // I Saw Kuwei Kissing Santa Clause  
> Nina: Feliz Nina-idad  
> Kaz: Mister Grinch  
> Matthias: O Holy Night  
> ~~~
> 
> Christmas based!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesper talks about his past affections with Kaz for far too long. You've been warned.
> 
> Otherwise known as "Kaz wants to start a fight" for an entire chapter.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Additionally, this is the last chapter I have lined up! The other chapter just didn't work out. Any other chapters I want to add to this will most likely be plotless and dorky, like the first few chapters.

_I'm Dreaming of a Wylan Chrismas joined **If someone changes the chat name one more time I'm going to kick them in the Jingle Balls** . 5/6 people are now online! 5:32pm _

I'm Dreaming of a Wylan Christmas: Hey guys, what's up?

Feliz Nina-idad: Nothing much, almost everyone is either lurking or doing something else.

Feliz Nina-idad: Wait

Feliz Nina-idad: Jes?

I'm Dreaming of a Wylan Christmas: How'd you know?

Feliz Nina-idad: I'm not quite sure, it seemed very Jesper to say "What's up". Wylan would walk in like, "Guys, how long do you make gingerbread?"

Feliz Nina-idad: Speaking of

Feliz Nina-idad: Are you on Wy's phone? OR did you go through all the trouble to change everything?

I'm Dreaming of a Wylan Christmas: I knew Wylan's password.

Feliz Nina-idad: Ah.

_**Feliz Nina-idad** changed **I'm Dreaming of a Wylan Christmas** 's name to **Jesper Bells**. 5:42pm _

Feliz Nina-idad: Sorry it's lame

 _**Jesper Bells** changed their name to **I Saw Kuwei Kissing Santa**_ **Claus**. _5:43pm_

Feliz Nina-idad: That's nasty

Mister Grinch: What's with all 958 notifications?

Feliz Nina-idad: Jes is on Wylan's phone. Don't be fooled, Kaz.

Mister Grinch: You were fooled?

Feliz Nina-idad: He's literally on Wylan's phone and has Wy's IP, I had no reason not to trust him.

Mister Grinch: ...

Mister Grinch: I have never trusted Jesper once in my entire 20 years of life.

Feliz Nina-idad: Counter: When you dated Jes

Mister Grinch: I was a fool then

I Saw Kuwei Kissing Santa Claus: Hey, btw, I’m sorry for being such a dick to you, Kaz

Feliz Nina-idad: Kaz, are you really going to be like that

I Saw Kuwei Kissing Santa Claus: Kaz, please respond. I don’t care if it’s to me or Nina. I need to know you’re okay.

O Holy Night: Do not worry about Kaz : )

Feliz Nina-idad: Hey Matthias, how’s your break?

O Holy Night: I get to talk to Kaz every day!

I Saw Kuwei Kissing Santa Claus: That’s… so pure

Feliz Nina-idad: That’s adorable, Matthias. I hope Kaz is doing okay. Know that Jesper wasn’t trying to drive him off.

I Saw Kuwei Kissing Santa Claus: Fuck the previous conversation, I think we should all have a Christmas call in like an hour.

O Holy Night: Kaz would like Jesper to know that he will not be in the call the entire time.

I Saw Kuwei Kissing Santa Claus: Tell Kaz that Jesper would like Kaz to know that it is okay.

Feliz Nina-idad: Jes, be nice. Don’t shoot the messenger.

I Saw Kuwei Kissing Santa Claus: I am being nice

I Saw Kuwei Kissing Santa Claus: I think he’s being childish

O Holy Night: : ( Jesper, please be nice to Kaz. He is trying his best.

I Saw Kuwei Kissing Santa Claus: Ya know what

I Saw Kuwei Kissing Santa Claus: I’ll be the bigger man

I Saw Kuwei Kissing Santa Claus: I’d love to see you all in the Christmas call

I Saw Kuwei Kissing Santa Claus: No drama, just some Steam games and yelling because Kaz will lose to Wy

Feliz Nina-idad: I’ll be there

O Holy Night: Kaz said he will try and I will probably be there.

I Saw Kuwei Kissing Santa Claus: Cool, I’ll be back on in an hour for the call

I Saw Kuwei Kissing Santa Claus: Wylan’s asking about how long to make gingerbread for

_I Saw Kuwei Kissing Santa Claus is offline. 4/6 people are online! 6:00pm._

 

~~~

 

Jesper kissed Wylan’s forehead just under his ruddy curls as he set up his laptop on the table, “You’re more stressed than you normally are,” Wylan commented, looking up at Jesper with worried blue eyes, “What’s bugging you, babe?” A gentle, soft hand cupped Jesper's face and Jesper takes a deep breath.

“I know that I hurt Kaz and everything and I feel awful about it.”

“We all make mistakes, Jes, it’s in the past.” Wylan smiled and Jesper couldn’t help the way his heart warmed. He didn’t need to bring up the fact that it was shitty to use Kaz against Wylan, it would only drag shit back to the surface that wouldn’t be worth it and Jesper knew he shouldn’t have done it and he’d try to avoid doing that next time.

“Thanks, Wy,” They kissed gently and Jesper revealed in the fact that Kaz had been downright vicious when they’d broken up.

Wylan's hand left him and Jesper finally got up the courage to call the group chat. It took a moment for the call to connect, but the first that accepted was Nina. Jesper had to admit that Nina was pretty, even more now than she had been in high school.

“Hey, sorry, the girls are doing some activities downstairs, so if you hear hooting and hollering, I’m not keeping anyone hostage,” She said, brushing her hair back so that now it was all behind her. Jesper might have dated her at one point, but it seemed like maybe Nina hadn't felt the same.

The next to pop in was Matthias and immediately after was Kaz. Matthias’ face was extremely focused as he seemed to be checking that he made it into the call, “Hello?” Asked the blond man.

Jesper had to admit that Matthias wasn’t his type. He didn’t think he had the specific breed of patience mentally that Matthias needed and craved, but also the being taller than him thing was a huge turn-off.

“Hi, Matthias!” Wylan says enthusiastically beside Jesper as he pressed to join the call on his own screen. Jesper’d begun to suspect that Wylan might be hot for Matthias. He didn’t want to know, though, so he hadn’t asked. It did upset him immensely to think that, though.

Kaz, however, Jesper’s eyes are drawn to. His heart still misses Kaz so, so much. They didn’t work out together and everything seemed wrong when they _were_ together, but Jesper missed so much about Kaz. He missed playing that stupid card game, he doesn’t know the name of, with him, he missed kissing Kaz’s temple and seeing the blush spread across his face, he missed painting Kaz’s nails and teaching Kaz how to paint nails, and most of all, he missed Kaz’s ‘I don’t need to be cool’ demeanor while laying his head against Jesper’s shoulder. His heart ached seeing the other boy- man. Kaz was a man. Kaz wasn’t 16 anymore, he had jobs and could have sex and could drive now.

Right now, though, Kaz has lost a majority of his baby fat in his face, his stylish undercut is growing out on accident, and is drinking a beer. Jesper almost wants to say something, but those handsome brown eyes that Kaz hates quiet him right down. He adores Kaz’s eyes.

“How many have you had, Leopard?” Matthias’ voice comes through as concerned and Nina looks surprised for a moment, Jesper is as well. Matthias doesn’t feel like the kind of guy to be worried about Kaz. They very much seem like the quiet couple that never speak to each other. But, it's nice to be wrong about that, Jesper knows that Kaz thrives for excruciatingly slow, soft, non-sexual love and attention, even if Jesper couldn't be the one to provide it.

“Just a few, don’t worry about me,” Kaz continued to drink from the can until he seemed to, disappointingly, finish it. Kaz took a tipsy moment to remember where his trash can was, discarding the can.

Matthias’ face changed just a bit to distress but didn’t say anything. Jesper didn’t know if that was a good tactic or a bad one, so he changed the conversation, “Did everyone get that monopoly game?”

“Nope,” Kaz said immediately, his lips upturned in a proud smirk, tipsy Kaz wasn’t normal Kaz, for sure. Jesper had only gotten to see that Kaz once and he had been awfully sassy and bitchy the entire time. It had actually riled Jesper up until he'd been ready to leave Kaz's side in favor of anything else.

Both Matthias and Nina responded quietly in agreement to Jesper's question. “Oh, good thing I gifted it to you two months ago then, huh?” Jesper grinned back as Wylan opened the game.

Kaz’s face shifted into a frown, his eyebrows knitting together as he checked his Steam account. If Jesper had been single still, he thinks he’d buy Kaz lots of nice things and have a one night stand with him every few weeks. But, Kaz hadn’t ever been that easy. Oddly enough, Jesper can picture him that way with Matthias, and even though Kaz had never liked to accept things from other people, behind him Jesper can see a Swedish flag hanging up on his wall. Kaz has gone soft for Matthias.

“So I do,” Kaz says, “I guess...”

“Will you play with us, Leopard?” Matthias had probably been trying to hide the excitement in his voice, but it still came through.

“For you, Matt.” Kaz said, his voice getting gentle. Kaz _was_ getting soft for Matthias.

 

At some point during the game, Wylan had brought out a bottle of wine, finding a bottle opener and uncorking it. "Kaz is having so much fun, ya know?" He mumbled, pouring himself half a glass as he glanced at the screen, taking a drink before sitting said glass between the two of them. Then Jesper looked up at Kaz, watching him press his face to his desk, trying to decide if he wanted Boardwalk or not.

"Kaz's brain is shutting down. He's going to have a stupidly bad hangover in the morning, babe-" Jesper goes to say, getting cut off.

"Don't call me 'babe',  _cowboy_ ," Kaz hissed, sitting up and glaring at his screen. "Matt, how do I give this to you? I don't want it."

"Unfair," Nina hummed, trying to break up the stream of thought, "My girl isn't even here tonight. I don't have anyone to make trades with."

Jesper wouldn't have it, "I  _wasn't_ calling you 'babe', babe. I was calling Wylan, my boyfriend, babe."

Matthias makes a growling sound that Nina perks up at, Kaz's expression turns smug, "Do not call Kaz 'babe'."

"Yeah, Jessie, don't call Kaz 'babe'," Kaz giggles and Jesper feels his stomach flip. Kaz never laughed for Jes, not once, he'd only mildly exhaled through his nose at a bad joke a few times, never anything so joyful.

"Guys," Nina tries.

"Jesper," Matthias' voice is lower than Jesper ever remembers it being, "Do not call him 'babe', yes?"

"God, you talk so fucking weird," Jesper groaned before Wylan covered his mouth.

The ruddy haired man's eyebrows knitted together in disapproval, "Don't talk anymore. You've been so mean this past month or so."

Jesper licked Wylan's hand, waiting for the other to pull away, but he doesn't, "I've had your saliva in my mouth, you think this bothers me?"

"Gross," Kaz groans and Jesper thinks that Kaz is distinctly pretty at this moment, "I don't want to hear about your sex life, how do I give Mattie my blue card?"

"You can't, you just auction it off and whoever bids the highest gets it," Nina answers, Kaz's face contorting into a frown.

"How much money do you have, Nina?" The way Kaz says 'Nina' is soft.

"You can see everyone's money on your screen, right?" She asks, readjusting her sitting position.

Wylan removes his hand and gives Jesper a kiss on the lips, "Play nice or we're leaving the call and you're sleeping on the couch."

Despite Jesper's adoration for Kaz, he still heart-achingly loves Wylan and his gentle ways. That was the problem with Kaz and him, Kaz had always been distant, even in their close, intimate moments. Kaz didn't kiss, he didn't sweetly tell Jesper that he shouldn't consume sugary shit before bed, he didn't let Jesper run his hands through his hair, Kaz barely let Jesper spend time with him, let alone touch him.

Jesper nods, kissing Wylan back quickly. He hates himself just a little bit for thinking so fondly of Kaz even though the bitch of a man would rather rot on the street than even think of getting back with him. "I love you," He hums softly, holding Wylan's hand tightly.

 

Kaz left the call sometimes after all that, so did Matthias, but only after he said goodbye and 'sorry about Kaz'. Nina stayed for a while, long enough that Inej hopped on to see what was happening. They all four chatted for a while, catching up and rattling on about how busy or lame the next month was going to be. Wylan's schooling was commencing on the 3rd, Nina's on the 4th, and Inej was busy beyond belief even on the 2nd. Jesper would be leaving Wylan as early as 9am tomorrow to drive over and go visit his extended family, their reunion happening a day later thanks to other things, but giving Jesper time with Wylan.

After an hour or so of talking, Wylan had finished his second half-glass of wine and was quite sleepy, looping his fingers with Jesper's as he laid against the other man. Jesper said his goodbyes, Wylan echoing him, before leaving the call. Afterward, he closed his extra tabs and games before turning his laptop off. He leaned down and kissed Wylan's forehead, "Time to get to bed, babe," Jesper said softly, encouraging his boyfriend to wake up.

Wylan made a noise as he stretched out, sitting up and turning off his own laptop before picking it up and carrying it over to where he charged it at night. Jesper did the same, plugging in the wonder of technology and waited for Wylan to moseye back over, which he did, grabbing Jesper's hand before leading him to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I do get around to writing more, I want to know your feelings. It might give me more inspiration to write.
> 
> Here's the Straw Poll: https://strawpoll.com/46298166
> 
> (The poll ends after the next chap goes up with a new straw poll in that one's end notes!)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Edit: Someone voted on help understanding the chat fic, so, I've gone ahead and made a nifty guide! https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404986

**Author's Note:**

> Update: Due to recent actions, I have disabled anon comments, unregistered users viewing, and now have moderated comments. I'm extremely sorry if that affected anyone that actively liked to read this fic.
> 
> However, this may be removed later : )
> 
> (If anyone has a problem with me or my fic, I would like them to personally take it up with me so I can explain myself or seek an arrangement that works for all of us, thank you.)


End file.
